intelligencetvcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Chen Returns
Mei Chen Returns is the third episode of first season of Intelligence. It aired on January 20th 2014. Synopsis Gabriel and Riley are tasked with finding Kate Anderson a high level CIA analyst who fled the country with sensitive intelligence before it falls into the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Gabriel discovers that Mei Chen is alive and has the capability to be inside his mind. Plot Kate Anderson, a CIA analyst meets a MI6 agent, Tristan in a shady spot in London, England. She says she has a hard drive filled with sensitive information and she is trying to sell. They talk and Kate smells a trap and asks Tristan to stirp at gunpoint. Tristan is wearing a wire. He says they can protect her. He is shot down by a sniper across the street. Kate bars the door and hides. A lone masked gunmen arrives and looks for her but doesn't find her. Kate takes refuge in the Chinese embassy in London. Back in CyberCom Directors of CIA and National Intelligence wants Strand to find Kate and the harddrive by any means necessary. They don't reveal what's in the harddrive to Lillian. She admits that Gabriel is missing. Director of CIA wants to put a team together to find Gabriel but Strand refuses. She says Gabriel needs time to grieve. Gabriel is holed up in a bar in Hidalgo, Mexico. He looks at a Cyber-Rendering image of Amelia just before Riley pushes him out the window. He senses someone else with him inside the cyber-render. Riley finds him through his honeymoon photos. She asks for his forgiveness and asks him to come back. He says there is something wrong with the chip. Chris and Nelson are looking for Kate in CyberCom but they are unable to find her. Riley sends them a message saying she has found Gabriel. Gabriel says to Riley that he thinks it was Amelia who was inside his cyber-render. She thinks it is understandable since his cyber-renders are part chip and part his consciousness. She asks him to come back to his family. Gabriel arrives back in CyberCom. Dr. Cassidy is worried about him. He runs few tests on the chip. Strand asks him to cyber-render a crime scene in London. It is the crime scene of Tristan's murder. Cassidy repetedly shows his disagreement over Gabriel cyber-rendering. He is hooked upto various machines as a precaution. He cyber-renders the crime scene and finds out Kate has friends in China. He says the Chinese Embassy is only two blocks away from the crime scene. He access a camera in front of the embassy and finds out that Kate went there. He sees someone running past him inside his cyber-render. The monitors he is hooked upto starts to spike. He follows the masked person. Masked person removes the mask and reveals her face. It is Mei Chen. They figure out it was Mei Chen who killed Tristan and she is after the harddrive too. She somehow survived the surgery and is able to hack Gabriel's chip. CIA director is not happy that Cassidy made a second chip illeagly and implanted on Mei Chen's brain. Since Mei Chen can hack into Gabriel's brain Strand is concerned about the safety of Gabriel and the CyberCom. Cassidy says the only way to protect Gabriel is to put him in a Faraday Chamber. But the CIA wants him in London. Mei Chen is in somewhere in London with Amos Pembroke. She access the London Chinese Embassy database trying to find a employee that looks like her so she could pose as that person to gain entry to the Emabassy. She finds someone matching her facial description, a woman named Jenni Wu. She kills her and steals her access card and some of her clothes. Gabriel and Riley are flying to London. Gabriel thinks Kate must be carrying the harddrive with her. As a piece of jewellery or in her shoes. While Riley takes a nap Mei Chen hacks into Gabriel's brain once again. She pulls him into a cyber-rendering of the hospital where Amelia blew herself up. He points his gun at her but in reality he is pointing his un at Riley. Riley tells him to put the gun down but he can't hear her. Nelson sees Gabriel pointing the gun at Riley via video chat and tells Riley he have to shock Gabriel out of the cyber-render, Riley punches him which brings him back to the reality. Lillian launches an investigation of her own. Chris and Nelson finds out Kate was working on a project named Project Jana. They figure out the CIA was spying on CyberCom and the Project Clockwork. The information inside the drive is about the Project Clockwork. If Mei Chen gets their hands on it she could use it to make more like her. Mei Chen goes inside the Chinese Embassy and kills the ambassidor and his guard. She stabs Kate and kidnaps her. Riley and Gabriel are sitting in a car outside the embassy, Gabriel finds out Kate is inside ambassidor's office but he figures out the video is in a loop. Lillian calls them and tells them they found ambassidor dead and they are suspecting Kate. Lillian wants to pull Gabriel out but he refuses. Chris and Nelson assumes Amos is Mei Chen's technician and track her through him. Mei Chen figures out the harddrive is in a contact lens and asks Kate to remove it. She downloads the information on the drive. Riley and Gabriel arrives and she overrides the computers causing them to explode as a diversion. She escapes. Riley interrogates Amos but he says he doesn't know where Mei Chen is heading. Cassidy has an idea to delete the information from Mei Chen's brain. He wants Gabriel to lure Mei Chen inside his cyber-render so Nelson could hack and delete the information inside Mei Chen's brain. He says to Lillian that if this went wrong Mei Chen could be inside Gabriel's brain forever. Gabriel lures Mei Chen inside his cyber-render. He keeps her distracted while Nelson does his part. She says she doesn't want to sell the information to her buyer. Instead she wants to use the information to create their own species. She refers Gabriel as Adam and her as Eve. Nelson deletes the information on Mei Chen's brain. Gabriel's cyber-render including Mei Chen disappears. Lillian asks the Director of National Intelligence whether he knew that CIA was spying on CyberCom. He says he'll take care of the CIA. Cassidy upgrades Gabriel's chip. Riley visits him at his house. She says it was wrong of her to ask for his forgiveness. Gabriel asks if she could do it all over whether she wil still push him through the window. She says yes. Featured Music Trivia *How did you find me? question is asked twice during this episode. First Gabriel from Riley and then Mei Chen from Gabriel. *This is the second episode Amelia appeared in Gabriel's cyber-reder. First time was in the Pilot episode. Quotes “Two chips passing in the night” – Cassidy "Telling me Gabriel is missing is like telling me an aircraft is missing" - DNI Adam Weatherly to Lillian Strand "Mei Chen: Hello, Gabriel. How'd you find me? Gabriel Vaughn: Your fat friend over there. Who else orders four buckets of fried chicken in two days?" -When Riley and Gabriel arrived in Mei Chen's hideout. "Get out of my head, you crazy bitch." -Gabriel to Mei Chen. Refrences